Kidnapped
by Skulz
Summary: Mulder and Scully are assigned to a case of a kidnapping. (This isn't my best work, it was more of an experiment, please enjoy what I've done so far)
1. The New Case

Kidnapped  
Author: Skulz  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Sci-Fi horror  
Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter, FOX and 10-13.  
Summary: Mulder and Scully are assigned to a case of a kidnapping.  
Spoilers: The kidnapping of Scully was a rip off of one of the first season episodes.  
POV: Scully  
Author's note: This was a dream I had recently. I added in a couple of extra things so it would make sense. (This REALLY was a dream I had.) **I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense**  
Dedication: for Granny and Grandpa  
  
__  
  
Chapter 1: The New Case  
  
I was sitting in the office with Mulder when Skinner brought in the case file. I looked up from my coffee, staring up at him, shyly, "What's up, Skinner?"  
  
"New case, agent Scully," he retorted, "A child was abducted."  
  
"Aliens?" Mulder asked excitedly.  
  
"No. Just a psychopath who kidnaps kids," Skinner explained.  
  
"Oh," Mulder mumbled glumly.  
  
"Anyways, you two are going down to Texas to investigate. There's already a man is custody, so you can find out if he's actually the killer or not," Skinner told us.  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Skinner," Mulder replied. The assistant director left the case on the filing cabinet. Mulder turned to me. "Are you up for this one, Scully?"  
  
I said nothing.  
  
"If you're not, I can go alone. I understand," he sympathized.  
  
"No," I muttered quietly, "It's okay." I remembered only a few short years ago a conspiracist had abducted me. I was subject to tests, and a chip was implanted in the base of my neck. I touched my scar.  
  
"Scully, I'm serious," Mulder pressed. I could tell he was worried about me, and to tell the truth I hated it. He was babying me.  
  
"I'm FINE!" I snapped at him, although I could tell he still could sense I was not.  
  
"Okay," Mulder sighed and gave into my bickering. I guessed he would be watching my back quite carefully this time.  
  
__ 


	2. The Flight

Chapter 2: The Flight  
  
I quickly packed my bags while Mulder watched me. It was six am and he had already packed, but I knew all he had brought was a toothbrush, a clean pair of boxers, and soap. I packed my famous blue silk pajamas, a blue skirt and matching jacket, black pants and matching jacket, sweat pants and jacket to match, my famous white blouse, and a couple of T-shirts (I also packed undergarments, but you don't need to know that much, do you?). I also had my gun in its holster, my badge, The Shining (my new book) and some makeup.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Scully! We're only going for two days!" Mulder exclaimed.  
  
"It's called being prepared, Mulder," I told him, "And by the looks of it, you don't know the meaning of that word."  
  
"C'mon, Scully. We've gotta go," he persuaded, and we ran out the door.  
  
Mulder and I drove down to the airport, all the while playing Eminem in the car. I must admit; I quite enjoyed having the music blaring as I drove. After about ten minutes, we arrived, parking the car and grabbing our bags out of the backseat. Mulder smiled at me, his hazel eyes seemed to dance with happiness. I could tell he couldn't wait to get to Texas. "You ready for this, Scully?" he asked.  
  
I nodded, even though I really wasn't. The truth was airplanes always made me feel sick. Mulder and I began to walk to the waiting room. I felt severe fatigue. I almost fell asleep while on my feet. Hopefully I would be able to sleep on our flight. Mulder and I sat down in the empty seats. There was no one here yet, because we had both wanted to be the first on the plane.  
  
"You hungry?" Mulder asked.  
  
I put my head on his shoulder. "Mm," I sighed.  
  
"I'm going to go get some . . ." Mulder began, and noticed that I had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "Aww," he cooed, and kissed my head. I felt him move and carefully carried me over to some comfier seats and put a blanket over me. I wriggled with warmth, and fell quickly asleep.  
  
When I awoke, I noticed that Mulder was sitting next to me, reading my book. He had obviously taken a look in my PRIVATE bag. I didn't have the energy to argue with him at this point, though, and I went back to sleeping on his lap. After what seemed like only a second, Mulder woke me once again, "Scully, our flight is leaving."  
  
"Mmm! Just a couple more minutes!" I moaned.  
  
"C'mon!" Mulder pulled me up, "We're talking Texas here! All the bulls we can possibly ride, combined with all the tumble weed, and ghost towns."  
  
"And psychopaths?" I asked.  
  
"Uh. Goddammit, Scully! Let's go!" Mulder told me.  
  
"Mmm!" I whined, but he led me onto the plane. We held hands until we were seated near the back where the kitchen is. I sat on the isle, and Mulder had the window seat.  
  
"You want something to drink?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Club Soda," I told him, stretching my arms.  
  
"You okay?" he inquired.  
  
"I've been better," I said, half expecting to shit out a bunch of cards. (Beebo)  
  
Mulder smiled. I could tell it wasn't because of my imitation, though. He loved Texas, and couldn't wait to get there. "Aah, Scully, you're going to love Texas," he sighed and put his arm around my shoulders just as I barfed into one of the airline bags. He slowly took his hand off my shoulder, "Ugggh."  
  
I giggled, even though my face was covered in bile. Mulder made a sickened face.  
  
"You sure you're okay, then?" he asked again.  
  
I nodded, and he handed me my club soda. I pushed back my seat so I could lie down. Mulder, I could tell was a bit nervous, so he ordered himself some schnapps. I closed my eyes and tried to relax as the plane took off. I took a deep breath, and felt the plane take off. "Night Mulder," I muttered and turned over in my seat.  
  
"Night, Scully," he replied quietly and covered me with a blanket, and I fell asleep again.  
  
__ 


	3. Arrival in Arlen

Chapter 3: Arrival in Arlen  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
  
"Don't!" I moaned.  
  
"Wake up, Scully," Mulder instructed.  
  
"No. I don't want to go to school today, daddy," I grumbled.  
  
"We're in Texas, Scully! C'mon!" Mulder persuaded.  
  
I opened my tired eyes slowly. "Mmm!"  
  
"You've been sleeping for the past six hours!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"We've got to go check out the ghost towns!" Mulder exclaimed.  
  
"No way. We've got a case to investigate, to the police station we go," I drilled.  
  
"Cross the street, onto the bus, to the police station we go!" Mulder chimed to the tune of 'To Grandmother's House We Go'.  
  
"Uh huh," I said, uncertainly, and we walked over to the bus stop. There were three others standing at the stop. There was a fat old man wearing a cowboy hat (yes, he was wearing more than just the hat!), a kid wearing overalls and had a piece of grass hanging out of his mouth. The third was a fat woman that had blond braids like a Viking, she wearing a red and white apron and a muumuu. I must admit; I had to snicker at these people.  
  
"What!" Mulder cried.  
  
I continued to snicker.  
  
"Scully, if your not going to be mature, then I'm going to leave you at the hotel."  
  
"Sorry," I managed to burst out between giggles.  
  
Mulder rolled his eyes, but I knew that he wanted to laugh too. Soon, the bus arrived and we hopped on, asking the Texan bus driver for directions to the nearest hotel.  
  
"Y'all is FBI, ain't ya?" the driver supposed in his rusty accent.  
  
"Uh, yes," I told him.  
  
"Y'all is investigatin' Carrie Porter's case, I reckon?" the man reckoned.  
  
"I guess so," I replied, still not quite sure what he had said because of his strange accent.  
  
"We need to find the nearest hotel, sir," Mulder said.  
  
"Ah. Y'all should go down t' the Savior Motel, they say it's the best in the west."  
  
"Ok," Mulder uttered, "We'll check it out."  
  
The two of us went to the back of the bus where some Texan teens were smoking dope and listening to cranked up stereo. Mulder yelled over the music, "Hey!"  
  
"What up?" the tallest boy asked.  
  
"You got some extra weed I could buy off you?"  
  
"Y'all can have this shit, I bought it off one a the finest dealers in out here in Arlen."  
  
"Mulder!" I cried.  
  
"Scully, its ONLY weed! Jesus!" Mulder exclaimed. He took the marijuana from the teen and paid him fifty dollars. I kept staring at my partner all the way to the hotel, feeling quite amazed that he was on pot. I had no idea he smoked the stuff.  
  
Once inside the hotel, my cell phone rang loudly. "Goddammit!" I exclaimed, grasping the phone from my bag's front pocket. "Scully."  
  
"Agent Scully, we've got him down at the police station, you and agent Mulder need to get here immediately," a male voice said.  
  
"We're on it," I retorted, and hung up.  
  
"They're at the station, lets get going."  
  
__ 


	4. Innocence

Chapter 4: Innocence  
  
Mulder and I arrived at the police department after only fifteen minutes. As we stepped out of the car, I grabbed his arm, "Mulder, I . . ."  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"It's nothing," I replied, looking down at the ground. I couldn't bring myself to tell him I was scared out of my mind. I wondered why I felt so threatened by this criminal. I was only there to arrest him, what could happen?  
  
We stepped into the small building. There were two cops in sitting at their desks, a woman and a man. The woman stood up to greet us, but the man just sat there, eating sunflower seeds. "Welcome, agents," she said, "I'm officer Laura Rich, and over there is officer Josh Miller."  
  
"I'm agent Dana Scully, and this is agent Fox Mulder, we're from the FBI," I said, sort of stuttering.  
  
"Ah! Then you can figure this one out, I heard you specialize in, uh, aliens?" officer Rich said.  
  
"Well, it's basically the paranormal," I replied.  
  
"Oh," Rich mumbled, looking sort of disappointed.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, I've just always wanted to work with stuff like that," Rich retorted.  
  
"Hey, Mulder! We've got another conspiracy chaser!" I called to him. Mulder was eating officer Miller's sunflower seeds.  
  
"Okay, Scully," Mulder crunched. He was really happy that we had found some sunflower seeds.  
  
"How about we get this over with, I'm beginning to feel like my partner's invading your seed stash," I muttered.  
  
Officers Rich and Miller lead us to the little jail cell where the kidnapper sat, mumbling gospel songs to himself. As we walked into the room, he opened his eyes, staring at me. I swore he could sense my fear. His face was wrinkled and dark. His eyes were dark blue, and his hair was almost pitch black. I could sense evil from the moment we had eye contact. I realized he liked me.  
  
"You two are going to figure if he's guilty or not," Rich explained. I'll bring in the little girl, so you can hear what she has to say." Officer Rich left the little room.  
  
Mulder stood beside the barred cell. "So. What's your name, sir?"  
  
"Brendan Kerns," he replied with willingness.  
  
"Mr. Kerns, have you heard of a young girl called Carrie Porter?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Yes. I brought her home when I found her on the side of the road."  
  
"That's not what I've heard. I think you abducted her."  
  
"I swear! I didn't do anything to the kid!" Brendan began to sob.  
  
"Mulder, tone it down a bit," I coaxed, sort of feeling sorry, but still afraid.  
  
"It says here that you've had a record of violent kidnappings." Mulder skimmed through the report.  
  
"I've changed, I swear. That was a long time ago, I've served my time."  
  
"Okay . . . Mr. Kerns, what kind of shape was the girl in when you found her?"  
  
"She was beaten and bruised. Could barely walk. I think she had been beaten severely, or maybe stabbed, or OH!" Brendan held his throbbing head in his hands.  
  
"Brendan! Are you okay?" I cried, running over to the cell. I didn't know what I was doing; I felt sympathy for a man who abducted little girls.  
  
"Aah!" the man screamed, digging his nails into his flesh.  
  
Mulder and I stepped back in horror.  
  
Suddenly, Brendan stopped screaming. "Are you okay?" Mulder asked.  
  
"I killed her," Kerns said in a raspy voice.  
  
"You killed her? Who?"  
  
"I killed Sarah."  
  
"Sarah who?"  
  
"Sarah Porter."  
  
Must be a relation to Carrie, I thought.  
  
"Carrie's mother," Mulder said, sifting through the file.  
  
"I need Carrie. I need the red," Brendan muttered. Then there was more screaming, and Brendan had turned back into his calm, and sad self.  
  
"Okay, then," I mumbled, "what the fuck just happened?"  
  
Mulder shrugged his shoulders. The door opened in an instant, and in came Carrie and officer Rich. The girl was not very tall; she was a redhead with blue eyes. I smiled at Carrie, but she just stared blankly back.  
  
"Sit down, Carrie," officer Rich instructed, urging the girl to sit in front of Mulder and I.  
  
"Hello. I'm agent Mulder, and this is agent Scully. We're going to ask you a few questions, okay?" Mulder asked in a clam singsong voice.  
  
Carrie nodded, but I could tell she was about to lie to us.  
  
"Carrie, can you tell us where you've been the past few days?" Mulder asked.  
  
"At home."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was in the basement at home."  
  
"You were found on a roadside ditch, how did you get from the basement to the road?"  
  
"Dad drove me."  
  
"Okay. How did you get all these scratches?"  
  
"I ran through a prickle bush."  
  
"So, this man had nothing to do with your disappearance?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No further questions, Carrie. You can go home."  
  
"She's lying, Mulder! Don't take this crap!" I whispered in his ear.  
  
"No, I think she's telling the truth! Lots of parents can be abusive. We should investigate the father!" Mulder whispered back.  
  
"Mulder! How do we know he didn't just tell her to lie? What about the fact that he KILLED her mother!"  
  
"He said he's changed, Scully. We have to take his word for it! We have to let him go. We have to let him go or we'll be held for federal offence."  
  
"Mulder! What if your wrong!"  
  
"Lets hope for our sake we're not." Mulder spoke normally again, "Mr. Kerns, your free to go."  
  
The man looked a bit crazed as Mulder said this, "Thank you, Mr. Mulder, I'm glad somebody thinks I'm innocent." He had obviously overheard our conversation. He stared at me again, with a cold glare that sent shivers down my spine. "I'll see you two soon."  
  
We watched Kerns walk out of the police station, and once he was gone, we decided to perform a stake out on Mr. Porter, to see if he was the one who had abducted his daughter. I highly doubted that he was the kidnapper, but I hoped I was wrong, because if I was right, then there was a psycho on the loose.  
  
__ 


	5. Stakeout

Chapter 5: Stakeout  
  
Agent Mulder and I sat in the house across the street from the Porter residence. We had a telescope set up so we could peer into the home. "Mulder, I can take it from here," I said. I could tell that he was tired.  
  
"Scully, I don't want you to get hurt," he told me with a sympathetic look on his face.  
  
"Trust me, I'm fine. What could happen to me? I'm just watching a house."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"Well, alright. Just phone me if you find anything."  
  
I nodded, "See ya, Mulder." He walked out of the house slowly.  
  
"Be careful," he warned, and then he was on his way.  
  
I sighed and sat at the telescope, watching the house across the street. I saw the man in the kitchen making dinner. He seemed calm and happy. I could never imagine he was a psycho. I watched as Carrie came into the room and hugged her father. He hugged her too. They began talking, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. I wished the Lone Gunmen were here, even though Frohike would be flirting with me. Nevertheless, I kept watching and watching for about an hour, not seeing a thing. Then I decided to call Mulder.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Mulder, it's me," I answered in the usual way.  
  
"Hey Scully. How's the stakeout?"  
  
"Not too good. I think he's innocent."  
  
"I'll be over in a bit, I'm just doing another background check on that Kerns guy."  
  
"Okay Mulder, I'll see ya soon." I hung up, feeling a bit nervous.  
  
Once again, I looked through the telescope, seeing nothing wrong. There was movement in the bushes. I gasped and held my breath, wanting to scream. It's just your imagination, Scully; I told myself, nothing to be afraid of. Calming myself down almost worked, and I gathered up my courage to go outside to prove my theory. I walked nervously to the door, and opened it, expecting a crazed killer to come at me with a knife. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping to God no one would get me. I opened one eye, looking around, realizing that no one was there. I let out a sigh. "Stupid!" muttered to myself, slapping my head with my palm.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a presence. I opened my eyes, seeing Kerns' smiling face. I took a deep gasp of air, my heart beating faster. "Hello, my red one," he said.  
  
"Mr. Kerns . . ." I began, "what are you doing?" My heart beat faster and faster, body pumping itself full of adrenalin.  
  
"Good-bye, red one," Kerns said in a dark tone. He took a knife out of his pocket, "It's time for you to die."  
  
I stepped back from him and began to run. I didn't know where I was running to, but I was running.  
  
Meanwhile, Mulder was at the hotel, trying to get a line through to me. He had found that Kerns was the killer. The phone rang and rang, but I was far from that house now. I was running through the woods with a schizophrenic killer at my heels (yes, I was wearing heels, and it was extremely uncomfortable). I suddenly tripped over a root, falling on my face and sliding through the mud. I was bleeding, but I had to get up before Kerns got to me. I let out a terrified scream as Kerns almost grasped me by the leg. Then he stopped. I looked back, still running, to see Carrie, just standing there, as if she were waiting for Kerns to kill her. Kerns ran toward the child, but she ran with him now at her heels. Even though he wasn't after me any more, I knew he'd be back for me, so I ran and ran until I came to a clearing near the lake. Behind me I heard large thumping footsteps of Kerns' old boots. I gasped and realized he was after me again. I quickly ran to the water and began to swim underneath. I held my breath for as long as I possibly could, but I knew I was screwed. Kerns was about to murder me.  
  
Then, I heard it: the sound of approaching police vehicles. I burst out of the murky water, all wet and cold. My outfit was ruined, I was bleeding and I knew something was broken. I limped toward the shore, wet and cold. I shivered as I stood there for a second. Suddenly, out of one of the cars came Mulder, running towards me. He wrapped his warm arms around me and I buried my face in his chest as I cried. Mulder kissed my head. "It's okay," he crooned, "It's okay." I continued to cry, because of the pain and horror that I had just experienced.  
  
__ 


	6. Leaving Texas

Chapter 6: Leaving Texas  
  
Mulder and I sat in the airport, now warm and dry. I was still a bit shaken from the previous night's activities, but I felt better. My finger was fixed, I had stitches in my right leg, and band-aids covered some small cuts over my face, but other than that I was okay. "I'm sorry you didn't get to see more of Texas, Mulder," I murmured.  
  
"Nah. It's okay, Scully. I'm sorry I didn't arrest Kerns. You were right," Mulder uttered.  
  
I yawned, "It's gonna be a long flight home."  
  
"Ye," Mulder replied, "But I can't wait to get there."  
  
"Mmm," I mumbled and put my head on his shoulder, and he put his arm over me. I didn't know why Kerns had tried to kill me, and I didn't know what had happened to Carrie, but I did know that I was happy to be leaving Texas.  
  
END  
  
__  
  
~*~Thank you for reading~*~ 


End file.
